toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Take on a Toontown Expansion (Part One)
Based on Evina's ''A Cog Nation ''from 2008, here is my take on an expansion of Toontown in honor of the paper's 10th anniversary. Activity tasks will remain the same, but the maximum level for cog suits is increased from fifty to one thousand, and there is a math question after you choose a gag for all battles that gets harder as you progress through the playgrounds, if you get it right, the gag will always hit and the cog attack will always miss, if you get it wrong, the gag and the cog attack will use their base accuracy. The only exception to this is using drop on lured cogs, which will always miss regardless if the toon's answer is correct or not. At this point, the maximum laff is 137. New Streets # Toontown Central: Crack-Up Court (Leads to Acorn Acres) # Toontown Central: Daffy Drive (Leads to Goofy Speedway) # Donald's Dock: Seaweed Street change (Now leads to Acorn Acres) # Acorn Acres: Acorn Avenue (Leads to Toontown Central) # Acorn Acres: Conifer Court (Leads to Daisy Gardens) # Acorn Acres: Hole Highway (Leads to the Golf Area) # Acorn Acres: Pinecone Place (Leads to Bossbot HQ) # Daisy Gardens: Elm Street change (now known as Begonia Boulevard, leads to Goofy Speedway) # Daisy Gardens: Maple Street change (now known as Chrystheaneum Court, leads to Acorn Acres) # Daisy Gardens: Oak Street change (now known as Rose Road, leads to Sellbot HQ) # Goofy Speedway: Lap Lane (Leads to Toontown Central) # Goofy Speedway: Hairpin Hills (Leads to Daisy Gardens) # Goofy Speedway: Winner Way (Leads to Funny Farm) # Funny Farm: Pig Place (Leads to Goofy Speedway) # Funny Farm: Cow Court (Leads to Minnie's Melodyland) # Funny Farm: Horse Highway (Leads to Donald's Dreamland) # Minnie's Melodyland: Tenor Terrace change (Now leads to Funny Farm) # The Brrrgh: Hail Highway (Leads to Donald's Dreamland) # The Brrrgh: Arctic Avenue (Leads to Pete Palace) # Donald's Dreamland: Lullaby Lane change (Now leads to Funny Farm) # Donald's Dreamland: Sunset Street (Leads to Pete Palace) # Pete Palace: South Street (Leads to Donald's Dreamland) # Pete Palace: West Way (Leads to Boardbot HQ) # Pete Palace: East Avenue (Leads to The Brrrgh) New Task Summaries Toontown Central Same as TTO, plus learn how to add and subtract within 20 Donald's Dock Same as TTO, plus learn multiplication and division within 100 Acorn Acres Same as Daisy Gardens from TTO, only the teleport access task is changed to recover a key from Two-faces or Spin Doctors, multiple-digit addition and subtraction Daisy Gardens Same as Minnie's Melodyland from TTO, multiple-digit multiplication and division Goofy Speedway Same as The Brrrgh from TTO, geometry, measurement, area, perimeter, volume, data, statistics, graphs, and probability Funny Farm Laff Limit: 70 Gag Pouch: 60 Jellybean Pouch: 150 Teleport Access to Funny Farm Training for your last gag track Order of operations (PEMDAS) and exponents Minnie's Melodyland Laff Limit: 79 Gag Pouch: 70 Jellybean Pouch: 200 Teleport Access to Minnie's Melodyland Carry 5 ToonTasks Evaluate one-variable expressions, simplify radicals, fractions and operations, and decimals and operations. The Brrrgh Laff Limit: 88 Gag Pouch: 80 Jellybean Pouch: 250 Teleport Access to The Brrrgh Solve one-variable equations (one-step until 83 laff, then two-step until end of The Brrrgh) Donald's Dreamland Part 1 Laff Limit: 97 Gag Pouch: 95 Jellybean Pouch: 320 Teleport Access to Donald's Dreamland Leg and Chest Cashbot Suit Parts Carry 6 ToonTasks Solving equations with variables on both sides Donald's Dreamland Part 2 Laff Limit: 106 Gag Pouch: 110 Jellybean Pouch: 400 Arm Cashbot Suit Parts Graph linear equations Donald's Dreamland Part 3 Laff Limit: 120 Gag Pouch: 125 Jellybean Pouch: 480 Lawbot Suit Carry 7 Toontasks Graph exponential functions Donald's Dreamland Part 4 Bossbot Suit Graph quadratic functions NEW Playground: Pete Palace (6 parts) Part 1 Laff Limit: 129 Gag Pouch: 140 Jellybean Pouch: 560 Leg Parts for Boardbot suit (new cog type) Carry 8 ToonTasks Sine, cosine, and tangent of right triangles (plus Pythagorean theorem) Pete Palace Part 2 Laff Limit: 138 Gag Pouch: 160 Jellybean Pouch: 650 Chest Parts for Boardbot suit Extending trigonometric ratios to non-right triangles Pete Palace Part 3 Laff Limit: 147 Gag Pouch: 180 Jellybean Pouch: 750 Arm Parts for Boardbot suit Carry 9 ToonTasks Solving systems of equations Pete Palace Part 4 Laff Limit: 156 Gag Pouch: 200 Jellybean Pouch: 850 Teleport Access to Pete Palace Solving for a variable in equations that have multiple variables Pete Palace Part 5 Laff Limit: 165 Gag Pouch: 225 Jellybean Pouch: 1,000 Carry 10 Toontasks Graphing cubic functions Pete Palace Part 6 Laff Limit: 180 Gag Pouch: 250 Jellybean Pouch: 1,200 Multiplying binomials Toon HQ Tasks (Can be assigned at any playground) Laff Limit: Infinity Gag Pouch: Infinity Jellybean Pouch: 1,000,000 Any math topic New Cog Suit Levels 50-74: Copper (+2 laff boost at level 50) 75-99: Bronze (+3 laff boost at level 75) 100-124: Iron (+4 laff boost at level 100) 125-149: Silver (+5 laff boost at level 125) 150-199: Gold (+8 laff boost at level 150) 200-249: Platinum (+10 laff boost at level 200) 250-299: Diamond (+13 laff boost at level 250) 300-399: Obsidian (+15 laff boost at level 300) 400-499: Sapphire (+18 laff boost at level 400) 500-749: Ruby (+20 laff boost at level 500) 750-999: Emerald (+25 laff boost at level 750) 1000: Unobtainium/Maxed (+30 laff boost at level 1000) Buffed Cog HP The formula for the new cog hp is 1.25 times the old cog HP So for instance, a level 1 cog would now have eight HP instead of six. Street/Cog HQ/Facility Levels Toontown Central Donald's Dock Acorn Acres Daisy Gardens Sellbot Hq Courtyard Factory VP Goofy Speedway Funny Farm Minnie's Melodyland The Brrrgh Donald's Dreamland Cashbot HQ 1F (No Laff Limit) Subway Station and Mezzanine: 9-12 (Bean Counters to Robber Barons) B1F (No Laff Limit) Penny Mint: 1-4 (6 supervisor) Nickel Mint: 2-5 (7 supervisor) Dime Mint: 3-6 (8 supervisor) B2F (30+ Laff) Quarter Mint: 4-8 (10 supervisor) Dollar Mint: 5-9 (11 Supervisor) Bullion Mint: 6-11 (12 supervisor, 182 HP) B3F (Start Minnie's Melodyland to unlock) Diamond Mint: 8-12 (15 supervisor, 272 HP) Sapphire Mint: 9-16 (18 supervisor, 380 HP) Ruby Mint: 10-18 (20 supervisor, 500 HP) B4F (130+ Laff) Emerald Mint: 11-19 (23 supervisor, 600 HP) Obsidian Mint: 12-20 (25 supervisor, 702 HP) Unobtainium Mint: 1-27 (30 supervisor, 1000 HP) B5F (Complete Cashbot Suit) CFO Lawbot HQ 1F (No laff limit) Courtyard: 10-14 (Backstabbers to Big Wigs) B1F (No laff limit) Office A: 1-4 (5 mini clerk, 6 clerk) 3 floors Office B: 2-5 (6 mini clerk, 7 clerk) 4 floors Office C: 3-6 (7 mini clerk, 9 clerk) 5 floors B2F (30+ Laff) Office D: 4-8 (9 mini clerk, 10 clerk) 6 floors Office E: 5-9 (10 mini clerk, 11 clerk) 7 floors Office F: 6-11 (12 mini clerk, 14 clerk, 240 HP) 8 floors B3F (Start MML to unlock) Office G: 7-13 (15 mini clerk, 17 clerk, 342 HP) 9 floors Office H: 8-15 (17 mini clerk, 20 clerk, 500 HP) 10 floors Office I: 9-17 (19 mini clerk, 22 clerk, 552 HP) 11 floors B4F (130+ Laff) Office J: 10-18 (20 mini clerk, 24 clerk, 650 HP) 12 floors Office K: 11-21 (24 mini clerk, 26 clerk, 786 HP) 13 floors Office L: 12-24 (27 mini clerk, 30 clerk, 1000 HP) 14 floors B5F (210+ Laff) Office M: 13-29 (32 mini clerk, 35 clerk, 1,332 HP) 15 floors Office N: 14-32 (34 mini clerk, 38 clerk, 1,560 HP) 16 floors Office O: 1-37 (progressive difficulty, 40 clerk, 1,800 HP) 17 floors B6F CJ (Minimum cog level for all tiers is 1, unlike TTO's minimum of 8) Bossbot HQ 1F (No laff limit) Courtyard: 9-16 (Micromanagers to The Big Cheeses) Front Three: 1-4 (club president 6 V2.0) (Flunkies to Micromanagers, with Downsizer or Head Hunter only as club president) Middle Six: 2-6 (club president 8 V2.0) (All Bossbots, but Head Hunters to The Big Cheeses only appear as Club President) Back Nine: 3-7 (club president 9 V2.0) B1F (30+ Laff) Double Front Twelve: 4-9 (10 V2 Club President) Double Middle Fifteen: 5-10 (12 V2 club president, 182 HP per layer) Double Back Eighteen: 6-12 (14 V2 club president, 240 HP per layer) B2F (Start MML) Triple Front Twenty-One: 7-15 (17 V2 club president, 342 HP per layer) Triple Middle Twenty-Four: 8-18 (20 V2 club president, 500 HP per layer) Triple Back Twenty-Seven: 9-21 (23 V2 club president, 600 HP per layer) B3F (130+ Laff) Quadruple Front Thirty: 10-24 (26 V2 club president, 756 HP per layer) Quadruple Middle Thirty-Three: 11-27 (30 V2 club president, 1,000 HP per layer) Quadruple Back Thirty-Six: 12-30 (34 V2 club president, 1,260 HP per layer) B4F (210+ Laff) Quintuple Front Thirty-Nine: 13-33 (37 V2 club president, 1,482 HP per layer) Quintuple Middle Forty-Two: 14-36 (41 V2 club president, 1,806 HP per layer) Quintuple Back Forty-Five: 15-39 (44 V2 club president, 2,070 HP per layer) B5F (305+ Laff) Sextuple Front Forty-Eight: 16-42 (46 V2 club president, 2,256 HP per layer) Sextuple Middle Fifty-One: 17-45 (48 V2 club president, 2,450 HP per layer) Sextuple Back Fifty-Four: 1-48 (50 V2 club president, 2,700 HP per layer) B6F (Complete Bossbot Suit) CEO (minimum level for all tiers is reduced from nine to one) Pete Palace South Street: 10-13 (8 story bldg limit) West Way: 10-14 (8 story bldg limit) East Avenue: 10-13 (8 story bldg limit) Boardbot HQ 1F (No laff limit) Boardbot Office Drive: 10-18 (Magnates to Head Honchos) NOTE: Floors have rainbow letters called sectors, 4 rooms per sector, repeats after 8 colors, double letters after Z, then triple and so on 1 Boardbot Office Drive: 1-3 (5 Manager V3) 4 floors 5 Boardbot Office Drive: 2-5 (7 Manager V3) 6 floors 9 Boardbot Office Drive: 3-7 (9 Manager V3) B1F (30+ Laff) 13 Boardbot Office Drive: 4-9 (11 Manager V3) 17 Boardbot Office Drive: 5-10 (13 Manager V3, 210 HP) 21 Boardbot Office Drive: 6-12 (15 Manager V3, 272 HP) 14 floors B2F (75+ Laff) 25 Boardbot Office Drive: 7-14 (17 Manager V3, 342 HP) 16 floors 29 Boardbot Office Drive: 8-16 (20 Manager V3, 500 HP) 18 floors 33 Boardbot Office Drive: 9-18 (22 Manager V3, 552 HP) 20 floors B3F (130+ Laff) 37 Boardbot Office Drive: 10-20 (25 Manager V3, 702 HP) 22 floors 41 Boardbot Office Drive: 11-22 (27 Manager V3, 812 HP) 24 floors 45 Boardbot Office Drive: 12-24 (30 Manager V3, 1000 HP) 26 floors B4F (210+ Laff) 49 Boardbot Office Drive: 13-26 (32 Manager V3, 1122 HP) 28 floors 53 Boardbot Office Drive: 14-28 (34 Manager V3, 1260 HP) 30 floors 57 Boardbot Office Drive: 15-30 (36 Manager V3, 1406 HP) 32 floors B5F (305+ Laff) 61 Boardbot Office Drive: 16-32 (39 Manager V3, 1640 HP) 34 floors 65 Boardbot Office Drive: 17-34 (41 Manager V3, 1806 HP) 36 floors 70 Boardbot Office Drive: 18-36 (43 Manager V3, 1980 HP) 38 floors B6F (420+ Laff) 73 Boardbot Office Drive: 19-38 (46 Manager V3, 2256 HP) 40 floors 77 Boardbot Office Drive: 20-40 (48 Manager V3, 2450 HP) 42 floors 81 Boardbot Office Drive: 21-42 (50 Manager V3, 2700 HP) 44 floors B7F (550+ Laff) 85 Boardbot Office Drive: 22-44 (52 Manager V3, 2862 HP) 46 floors 89 Boardbot Office Drive: 23-46 (55 Manager V3, 3192 HP) 48 floors 93 Boardbot Office Drive: 24-48 (57 Manager V3, 3422 HP) 50 floors B8F (700+ Laff) 97 Boardbot Office Drive: 25-50 (59 Manager V3, 3660 HP) 52 floors 101 Boardbot Office Drive: 26-52 (62 Manager V3, 4032 HP) 54 floors 105 Boardbot Office Drive: 27-54 (64 Manager V3, 4290 HP) 56 floors B9F (870+ Laff) 109 Boardbot Office Drive: 28-56 (66 Manager V3, 4556 HP) 58 floors 113 Boardbot Office Drive: 29-58 (70 Manager V3, 5200 HP) 60 floors 117 Boardbot Office Drive: 30-60 (71 Manager V3, 5256 HP) 62 floors B10F (1,060+ Laff) 121 Boardbot Office Drive: 31-62 (73 Manager V3, 5550 HP) 64 floors 125 Boardbot Office Drive: 32-64 (75 Manager V3, 5852 HP) 66 floors 129 Boardbot Office Drive: 33-66 (78 Manager V3, 6320 HP) 68 floors B11F (1,260+ Laff) 133 Boardbot Office Drive: 34-68 (80 Manager V3, 6700 HP) 70 floors 137 Boardbot Office Drive: 35-70 (82 Manager V3, 6972 HP) 72 floors 141 Boardbot Office Drive: 36-72 (84 Manager V3, 7310 HP) 74 floors B12F (1,480+ Laff) 145 Boardbot Office Drive: 37-74 (87 Manager V3, 7832 HP) 76 floors 149 Boardbot Office Drive: 38-76 (89 Manager V3, 8190 HP) 78 floors 153 Boardbot Office Drive: 39-78 (91 Manager V3, 8556 HP) 80 floors B13F (1,720+ Laff) 157 Boardbot Office Drive: 40-80 (93 Manager V3, 8930 HP) 82 floors 161 Boardbot Office Drive: 41-82 (96 Manager V3, 9506 HP) 84 floors Cogpire State Building (165 Boardbot Office Drive): 1-84 (100 Manager V3, 10500 HP, progressive difficulty) 90 floors B14F (Boardbot Cog Suit Required) Chief Director of Meetings BackyardiSpace Sun Street (Leads to Toontown Central, Chuckle Chateau): 5-8 (5 story bldg limit) Mercury Mall (Leads to Donald's Dock, Coral Court): 6-9 (6 story bldg limit) Venus Viewpoint (Leads to Acorn Acres, Legume Lane): 6-9 (6 story building limit) Earth Estates (Leads to Daisy Gardens, Tulip Terrace): 6-9 (6 story bldg limit) Mars Maze (Leads to Goofy Speedway, Trophy Terrace): 7-9 (6 story bldg limit) Jupiter Jog (Leads to Funny Farm, Duck Drive): 7-9 (6 story bldg limit) Saturn Street (Leads to Minnie's Melodyland, Soprano Street): 7-10 (6 story bldg limit) Uranus Underpass (Leads to The Brrrgh, Ice Island): 7-10 (6 story bldg limit) Neptune Nook (Leads to Donald's Dreamland, Twilight Terrace): 8-11 (6 story bldg limit) Pluto Place (Leads to Pete Palace, North Boulevard): 9-12 (7 story bldg limit) Nebula Nook (Leads to Sellbot HQ Factory Exterior): 7-11 (6 story bldg limit) Red Giant Road (Leads to Cashbot HQ Station, B1F): 8-11 (6 story bldg limit) Moon Mall (Leads to Lawbot HQ DA Office Lobby): 8-12 (7 story bldg limit) Galaxy Gallop (Leads to Bossbot HQ Golf Area): 9-13 (8 story bldg limit) Constellation Court (Leads to Boardbot HQ Back Entrance): 10-14 (8 story bldg limit) Asteroid Avenue (Leads to Cog Nation): 11-17 (10 story bldg limit) Cog Nation (500+ Laff required) Customs Plaza: 1-20 (cogs of all types) Records Area A (Sellbot Factory-esque) (There are 26 records booths): 1-3 (5.exe chief recorder, 63 HP) Records Area B: 1-6 (8.exe chief recorder, 135 HP) Records Area C: 1-8 (10.exe chief recorder, 195 HP) Records Area D: 1-10 (12 chief recorder, 273 HP) Records Area E: 1-12 (15 chief recorder, 405 HP) Records Area F: 1-15 (18 chief recorder, 570 HP) Records Area G: 1-17 (20 chief recorder, 690 HP) Records Area H: 1-20 (23 chief recorder, 900 HP) Records Area I: 1-22 (26 chief recorder, 1134 HP) Records Area J: 1-25 (29 chief recorder, 1395 HP) Records Area K: 1-28 (33 chief recorder, 1785 HP) Records Area L: 1-34 (37 chief recorder, 2223 HP) Records Area M: 1-36 (40 chief recorder, 2580 HP) Records Area N: 1-40 (44 chief recorder, 3105 HP) Records Area O: 1-43 (48 chief recorder, 3675 HP) Records Area P: 1-48 (53 chief recorder, 4455 HP) Records Area Q: 1-52 (57 chief recorder, 5133 HP) Records Area R: 1-57 (60 chief recorder, 5670 HP) Records Area S: 1-60 (65 chief recorder, 6633 HP) Records Area T: 1-65 (70 chief recorder, 7665 HP) Records Area U: 1-71 (76 chief recorder, 9009 HP) Records Area V: 1-77 (83 chief recorder, 10710 HP) Records Area W: 1-84 (90 chief recorder, 12555 HP) Records Area X: 1-91 (94 chief recorder, 13680 HP) Records Area Y: 1-93 (97 chief recorder, 14553 HP) Records Area Z: 1-95 (100 chief recorder, 18250 HP) Chairman Battle Cogs: New Attacks/Promotions Sellbots Cold Caller Attacks (damage) Promotions (merits) Telemarketer Attacks (damage) Promotions (merits) Name Dropper Attacks (damage) Promotions Glad Hander Attacks (damage) Promotions (merits) Mover & Shaker Attacks (damage) Promotions (merits) Two-Face